


【幼帝二世】《    》-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Alexander | Rider/Waver Velvet, Alexander | Rider/Zhuge Kongming | Caster





	【幼帝二世】《    》-白茶狗凍

【幼帝二世】《 》-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【幼帝二世】《 》](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_f49fa38)

  
幸而我从未对阿芙罗狄忒不敬。  
亚历山大阅读完最后一行，捻着泛黄的书页翻来翻去。纸页上印的是希腊文，他读起来很轻松，没有花太多时间。更多的时间他在辨认行与行间英文的标注，他之前的阅读者似乎是这门古老语言的初学者，字迹间透露着他磕磕绊绊的形迹。  
可惜他只是标注着词义，并未写下他对这个故事的想法，亚历山大很想知道。  
亚历山大抬起头，对面两架书柜间的挂钟正好走过半个钟头。他的老师离开有半个小时了。  
埃尔梅罗二世对于上课这件事情一直很认真，只有在这一天，不用亚历山大叫他起床，或是仅仅叫一声他就乖乖起来，不会像膏药一样黏在床上纹丝不动。他不会迟到也不会早退，那几个小时之间，只有他和亚历山大，在木香和书香混合的图书馆内。  
今天却是例外，刚刚开始授课，就有人来敲图书馆的门扉。淡紫色头发的女孩仰着头和他的老师说话，神色焦急。埃尔梅罗二世很重要，他几乎参与每一次战斗，常常累得站着都能睡着。他的臣子如此被看重，亚历山大觉得高兴。但他是我的东西，怎么能被那样使用。可是他自己却是愿意的，为了世界，为了人类，亚历山大叹气，那就只好由着他了。不过他可倚靠我的肩膀安眠。  
最后老师做了权衡，给他布置下阅读的任务。也许你不会喜欢，他把书递过来时说。亚里士多德不喜欢，可不代表我也是。不是他要和那位博学的哲人作对，他喜欢流着神明血液的英雄，却也喜欢鲜活的人类。   
他的老师说，我很快回来。“很快”，亚历山大平时不会这样斤斤计较，但“很快”是多快呢？是几个时、几个分、几个秒？总不会，甚至长过太阳的一周了吧。  
你先将这篇剧目看完，回来之后我会问你问题。  
他以为我要花多久？更何况这故事亚历山大再熟悉不过了。  
纯洁的、高傲的、不敬神的希波吕托斯，黄金的阿芙罗狄忒降下灾厄，淮德拉柔软的身体在屋梁之下僵硬，父亲许下的诅咒，波塞冬的公牛冲出海面，马扬起前蹄翻倒在地。  
他为何选了这么一篇。亚历山大早已确知众人的命运，却还是想流泪。流泪不是什么坏事，阿基琉斯也会哭，甚至在地上打滚，满身尘土。埃尔梅罗这样说，亚历山大懂得，但却仍未在他面前哭过，他不能再让自己更多地被当成孩童。   
现在他不在此处，亚历山大感到眼眶湿润，可他最终还是没让那泪水掉下来，只是发出一身泪滴坠落似的叹息。  
“你爱——这有什么奇怪呢？你同许多人一样。”  
是的，爱没有什么奇怪，只是他们未免把爱想的太简单，以为厄洛斯的眼泪都是甜蜜的。爱哪里是这样轻易的东西，美发的阿芙罗狄忒自己都为美少年心碎，更何况地上的凡人。亚历山大原先也不知晓，那时他拥有的太多。但现在，他没有了他的伙友，没有了他将有的臣民，只有他自己以及他的爱人。曾经覆盖至欧亚大陆尽头的爱，如今便全都给了他了。这时，他才初次感到沉重，痛苦，宛如将从内里撕裂开来。   
哲人说爱必将通向不朽，亚历山大不信。若阿芙罗狄忒发了怒，那它将与死紧靠，有死的何以不朽？   
我应当未引阿芙罗狄忒不悦。他并未偏信阿尔忒弥斯，而对爱神口出恶言。他回想自己的一生，觉得自己多半为爱神所宠爱，她一向喜爱世间的美少年。可他还是有些不安，也许他该向女神献祭。  
昨天里他看见御主与医生布置着祭坛模样的东西，若是在那处焚烧肥羊和骟牛，牺牲的香气能否传到奥林波斯山上呢？也许不能吧，他自己否认，迦勒底的铜墙铁壁倒在其次，恐怕更多的，它将被科学、魔术、以及异教的神明阻隔。  
那我还能否保有阿芙罗狄忒的宠爱？他感到担忧。如果他被女神抛弃，那可怕的命运是否会在前方等待着他？他不畏惧死，只畏惧爱碎裂。  
可即使他落到淮德拉的境地，也不会如她所为。即使他不再爱我了，我也不会使他毁灭。他未来将承负征服王的声名，只是如此他血液里掠夺的成分要少些。难不成我会和他人争夺，甚至将他撕成两半？何况他也不是婴孩，他自己会有选择。  
阿芙罗狄忒会爱我的，他也会爱我。亚历山大确定地想，很快却又不确定了。他怎么还不回来，已经一个多小时了。御主又交给他什么任务？他又要劳累了。也许和那祭坛有关？这里的仪式只可能与一件事有关，他们这样声势浩大，是想要召唤出哪一位英雄呢？为什么还要埃尔梅罗去呢？  
亚历山大不再想了，他得专注于思考，他方才所想可不够格做老师问题的答案。我还有多少时间得出一个完美的回答？再一个小时？半天？或者甚至这一天都揭过？他难道要一直在这里等埃尔梅罗回来？他要等到什么时候？再一个小时？半天？或者甚至这一天都揭过？他还会回来吗？他会回来的他一定会回来他不会回来了。  
我从未对阿芙罗狄忒不敬，亚历山大想。  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
*欧里庇得斯《希波吕托斯》

  
2017/04/21  


  
热度 71  
评论 3

[幼帝二世](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B9%BC%E5%B8%9D%E4%BA%8C%E4%B8%96)

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

[帝二世](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%9D%E4%BA%8C%E4%B8%96)

  


  


评论(3)

热度(71)

  1. [](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) [|･ω･｀)](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  2. [](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) [|･ω･｀)](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://jingzhe624.lofter.com/) [光总的锅](https://jingzhe624.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://shi39690.lofter.com/) [虾作割割是捂皋的](https://shi39690.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) [六游](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) [六游](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/) [萧何楼](https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://74802977.lofter.com/) [👂](https://74802977.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://bmyky.lofter.com/) [白鱼入粥](https://bmyky.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://wakabayashinansei.lofter.com/) [朝南西](https://wakabayashinansei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/) [湖心亭看雪](https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://mugemingbeiyeyan.lofter.com/) [为败者高唱赞美诗之人](https://mugemingbeiyeyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://barley-water.lofter.com/) [链接看置顶](https://barley-water.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://barley-water.lofter.com/) [链接看置顶](https://barley-water.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://muchairzi.lofter.com/) [苦味之黑](https://muchairzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://the-nean.lofter.com/) [🕸](https://the-nean.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yidianjing309.lofter.com/) [梦熙若兰🇱🇹🇵🇱](https://yidianjing309.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://leprapear.lofter.com/) [废狸](https://leprapear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://quinn-d.lofter.com/) [有大范围降温天气](https://quinn-d.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://zhelishi94ban.lofter.com/) [绿绳](https://zhelishi94ban.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://acupofjuice.lofter.com/) [汁斯坦](https://acupofjuice.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://weiwenjing801.lofter.com/) [茶茶](https://weiwenjing801.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://qinyuerao.lofter.com/) [秦月娆](https://qinyuerao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) [我的星星](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) [我的星星](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://yuparu.lofter.com/) [黒神和瀬](https://yuparu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://nindecaishangqile.lofter.com/) [您的菜上齐了](https://nindecaishangqile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://sivel.lofter.com/) [小桔子](https://sivel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://qinggenglengfeng.lofter.com/) [花花咕](https://qinggenglengfeng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://jojody.lofter.com/) [銀君](https://jojody.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://just1well.lofter.com/) [夢中參拜朱衣神](https://just1well.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://ihateworld.lofter.com/) [不吃鱼企鹅](https://ihateworld.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://close-to-u.lofter.com/) [Yumika](https://close-to-u.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://tangqinchen.lofter.com/) [是过隙哒](https://tangqinchen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://6qqq6.lofter.com/) [拿着砍刀打飞机](https://6qqq6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://dangdejiebanren840.lofter.com/) [呀](https://dangdejiebanren840.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://saicinsiji.lofter.com/) [大舅保护协会成员](https://saicinsiji.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://saicinsiji.lofter.com/) [大舅保护协会成员](https://saicinsiji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://strayer-wonderland.lofter.com/) [迷失者的虚假仙境](https://strayer-wonderland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://aliceandjoker.lofter.com/) [Creatrier](https://aliceandjoker.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://237314436.lofter.com/) [不思量](https://237314436.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://237314436.lofter.com/) [不思量](https://237314436.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://lianhuang1027.lofter.com/) [Lina](https://lianhuang1027.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://1022aimee.lofter.com/) [HanAimee](https://1022aimee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://ekuri.lofter.com/) [てのこ](https://ekuri.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://dagaijun.lofter.com/) [XY](https://dagaijun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://lankeren353.lofter.com/) [烂柯人](https://lankeren353.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://sunwolf18.lofter.com/) [狼🐺](https://sunwolf18.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://yaojiang9.lofter.com/) [灯格](https://yaojiang9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://18663963612.lofter.com/) [代北燕南](https://18663963612.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
